Taken
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Post 'Return to Sender Part I'. Sharon and Andrea share a moment. Andy consoles them both.


**TAKEN**

**I couldn't help but write Andrea into this story. I just wish she appeared in more episodesL. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

"I can't believe I failed him like this," Sharon sobbed into Andrea's shoulder. "I should have been able to protect him." They were both sitting on Rusty's bed, Sharon being wrapped tightly around Andrea. The blonde came home from work just about 10 minutes ago; she rushed home as soon as she could, after Rios disclosed Rusty's and possibly Sharon's near-death encounter. She didn't make it in time to bid Rusty goodbye and could only imagine how broken Sharon felt right now. She just wished she was there earlier to console her partner.

"It's not your fault Sharon. And you _did _protect him. If it was not for you, that _freak_ might have actually finished Rusty off. You were his guardian in every sense of the word today, Honey."

"I should have never signed off on this mission. Rusty was not ready," Sharon sobbed even harder. "He was not ready for any of this! He was my responsibility and I failed him!" Sharon was dangerously shaking in Andrea's arms. Andrea continued to hold her tightly, letting her cry out all her frustrations while her own tears began to fall silently. In all honesty, she herself was going to miss having Rusty around when she visited Sharon's apartment. Rusty always had a wise-crack at his lips, which always seemed to make Andrea laugh. After rough days at work, the three of them had dinner together at home or went out. She was really becoming comfortable with her new family. She was beginning to love Rusty as much as she loved Sharon. But the boy was not gone forever, right? Instead of trying to reason with Sharon anymore, however, Andrea just held her and kissed her hair, rocking back and forth, soothing Sharon until she stilled. Maybe afterwards Sharon would return to thinking logically and stop blaming herself.

* * *

After a while, Sharon's sobbing stopped, leaving a completely drained brunette in Andrea's arms. She seemed a lot smaller, a lot more vulnerable. Andrea's heart ached even more as she observed her.

"How about we head to the kitchen for some tea, Sweetie?" Andrea cooed, kissing Sharon's hair.

"Okay. Just hold me for a little while please?" Sharon's voice was just above a whisper.

"Okay. Tell me whenever you're ready."

* * *

After a while, Andrea got off the bed and then pulled Sharon up. She held Sharon's waist tightly, fully supporting the brunette's weight as they left Rusty's room. They made their way to the kitchen. Andrea deposited Sharon on one of the island's bar stools and immediately got to making their tea. It was only after Sharon began fully observing Andrea, that she realized her eyes were puffy; she must have been crying too.

"Let me help you with that," Sharon said as she got off the stool and moved towards Andrea. Andrea would have none of it.

"No, no. you go sit and let me take care of you. You've been through enough today as it is."

"Andrea," Sharon said, her voice still not recovered from her sobbing session, "I know this whole chaotic situation has affected you too. You don't need to over-exert yourself." Sharon was still standing near Andrea by the sink, he hand gently resting on the blonde's shoulder. Tears re-formed in Andrea's eyes as she stared at the woman in front of her. She laced her hands around Sharon's neck and pulled her in for a tender kiss. Sharon felt a tear hit her face and realized it belonged to Andrea.

Andrea pulled away momentarily and cupped Sharon's face with her hands.

"I could have lost you today, Sharon. I almost lost you." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I almost lost my sweetheart."

"I'm right here Drea, I'm still here." Now it was Sharon's turn to console Andrea. It wasn't until now that the realized she almost, indeed, lost her life today also. She could really use a stiff drink.

* * *

They were still lost in each other's embrace when there was a muffled knock on the apartment door. They didn't bother moving until another rap of knocks was heard. Sharon sighed softly.

"I should go see who that is," she said.

"Okay, be careful. I'll finish our tea."

Sharon hurried to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Andy. She quickly opened the door.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" She hoped she didn't look as crappy as she felt.

"I just came by to see how you were going." By the pitiful look on his face, she knew she was probably _did_ looking as crappy as she felt.

"Oh that was not necessary, Lieutenant," Sharon replied, shaking her head slightly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, it's a little too late now," Andy replied teasingly. "Are you gonna let me in or make me go, after driving all the way here?" Sharon rolled her eyes at him as he stared at her with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. Come on in, Lieutenant." She opened the door wider so he could enter. She locked it securely behind them.

"Welcome again to my home, Lieutenant," Sharon said as she waltzed quickly over to the kitchen, where Andrea should still be. "You can join me in the kitchen."

"Sure thing. Something smells good!" Andy commented as he strolled to catch up with Sharon.

"Yes," Sharon replied. "Indeed. Andrea is an excellent chef." Andy was slightly confused for a little while until he saw to whom Sharon was referring.

"DDA Hobbs! What are you doing here?" Sharon and Andrea froze, a little taken back by Andy's question.

"I'm cooking the Captain dinner, Lieutenant Flynn," Andrea replied dryly, an eyebrow raised. Sharon accepted one of the teacups on the counter and sipped, still focusing on Andy.

"Am I not allowed to have company over, Andy? Is it too _human_ for the Wicked Witch?" Andy blushed as Sharon smirked.

"No! Of course not," he chuckled nervously. "I just didn't know you had company. I should have called first." He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. "I didn't know you two were close friends, that's all, he said as he sat on one of the bar stools.

"Oh," was Sharon's only reply as she continued to sip her tea. Andrea looked at her for a moment with questioning eyes. Sharon knew exactly what that look was about and answered with a slight shake of her head. Andy was oblivious to the exchange between the two women and oblivious to why Andrea was cooking in Sharon's kitchen. Andrea figured if Sharon wanted him to know about their relationship, she would tell him in her own timing.

"So," Andrea broke the silence that crept into the room, "Would you like a cup of tea while we wait on dinner?"

"Sure, but it's no worries if there isn't enough food for me too."

"Oh it's fine," Sharon said shaking her head, "Andrea always makes too much anyway." Andrea shrugged and Sharon chuckled. The trio fell into comfortable conversation as they waited for dinner to be finished. They enjoyed their meals then decided to move to the living room.

* * *

"After about 5 hours of re-runs and chatting, Andrea had somehow drifted off to sleep. Sharon's attention turned from the television screen to Andy, who was sitting on a nearby armchair and totally engrossed in the show, then her attention lingered on Andrea's sleeping form. Andrea's feet were on top the coffee table while her head was resting on the opposite arm of the sofa. She seemed so peaceful at that moment. Sharon hummed then rose quietly from the sofa, trying her best not to wake Andrea. She headed to her bedroom and retrieved a blanket, which she used to cover Andrea. Andrea thanked Sharon then returned just as quickly back to sleep. Andy observed the whole interaction.

"So, how long were you to such great friends?" he asked when Sharon sat back down on the sofa.

"We've known each other about a decade, actually. She was always there for me whenever I needed a listening ear."

"Well, I guess everyone needs their own personal buffer, huh?" Andy chuckled quietly. Sharon smiled.

"I guess so, Andy." A short silence followed, only to be broken by Sharon.

"Andy?" she said, looking straight at the television screen.

"Yeah?" he answered, facing her. He noticed a slight blush to her features.

"DDA Hobbs is more than just a great friend to me, Andy." She turned to look directly in his eyes now. He seemed confused, but she said nothing else.

"What do you mean?" he continued looking at her puzzled until realization hit him. Now it was his turn to blush. "Oh."

"Mmm," Sharon replied with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I had no idea." He took a glance at Andrea sleeping on the couch. "I guess I really messed up your evening, huh? I didn't know you already had someone to talk to about, you know." She did know, but she didn't want him feeling bad.

"No, Andy, it's fine. I'm glad you came over. I think you were able to ease both our minds this evening. Andrea cared a great deal for Rusty too."

"And you," Andy added. _Was there a hint of hurt in his voice?_

"Yes, and me." Sharon again looked at the blonde's sleeping form. "She looked so distraught when she heard about what I did today," Sharon whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I never even thought that I could lose my life. I was so focused on getting Rusty out of there."

"Sharon," Andy moved in closer, "You did good."

"I just wished it never happened."

"I know." He squeezed her hand and smiled that comforting smile. "Maybe it's time I go, unless you still need my company?"

"Oh! No it's fine. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

"You didn't, Sharon," they both got up and walked to the door, "remember it was me who came over unannounced."

"And you're quite welcomed here anytime, Andy." Sharon smiled at him as he exited through the door.

"See you at work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Absolutely. And thanks again for everything. I really mean it."

When Sharon locked the door behind her, she headed back to the couch and gently shook Andrea.

"Time for bed, Honey." A sleepy Andrea reached out for Sharon's hand and Sharon guided them down the hall to the bedroom opposite the now vacant one. Sharon chuckled to herself at the irony of Rusty leaving her just as abruptly as he entered her life. She snuggled closely to Andrea and prayed that her team would catch the creep soon.


End file.
